bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Argent Heinkel
Argent Heinkel is a non-player character in Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. He is captain of the Eternian Sky Knights and keeper of the Knight asterisk. D's Journal entries ;Sky Knight Captain He attacked the palace to force the handover of the wind vestal. After slaying Owen, he kidnapped the king and left. A 42-year-old man from Hartschild. Named Argent Heinkel, he is holder of the knight asterisk, and head of the Eternian Sky Knights. A commander who is both ferocious and meticulous with detail, he excels at blitz attacks. *''Likes: Chivalry, bravery, liquor'' *''Dislikes: Etiquette, celery'' Profile Appearance Heinkel is a muscular forty-two year old man with short white hair, a small black mustache and grey eyes. He wears full plate armor and a chainmail hood. He has a brown belt and a white cape. Personality Heinkel is a wily commander, shown in both his tactics and his fighting style. He favors blitz attacks and is not afraid to go to the front lines himself. Both ferocious and meticulous with detail, he shows great prowess as a tactician and is a skilled fighter. Heinkel took an interest in Alternis Dim when he was young, and still treats him like a boy despite the latter's superior rank. Alternis looks up to him as a hero and states he owes him more than he can ever repay. Heinkel is also attached to his armor, still wearing it after becoming a police investigator in Yunohana. Story ''Bravely Default'' Fifteen years prior, Heinkel was a captain of Braev Lee's personal guard and was both a rival of Nobutsuna Kamiizumi for glory on the field and commander of the Assault troops for the Orthodoxy's head temple with orders to halt all of the institution's functions and seize all of its forbidden tomes and assets. In his accounts written during this time, Heinkel had begun to suspect the shady behaviors of Qada, Erutus Profiteur, and Fiore DeRosa. Made leader of the Eternian Sky Knights, Heinkel is dispatched to Caldisla with orders to intercept Agnès Oblige, the wind vestal. With the use of the Eschalot while setting base in Lontano Villa, the Sky Knights have a huge advantage over the Caldislan defenses until Agnès is joined by her traveling companions. While the party is fighting with the black mage Ominas Crowe, Heinkel launches a blitz attack on the capital, taking the king hostage while killing Owen and the guards single handed. Awaiting the wind vestal's party at Lontano Villa, Heinkel lures Agnès and her group onto the Eschalot to bring the women to Eternia while killing the youths, deciding not to spare Edea Lee after she questioned his honor. After a tough fight, Heinkel is knocked out as Agnès's group gains the Eschalot. In the second world, hinting of Edea betraying the Duchy, Heinkel states he will teach her the resolve of a knight the hard way before falling in battle once more. In the third world, Heinkel reads orders from headquarters to the party saying the vestal must be found and kept safe, and that his objective was to protect her from the Orthodoxy's corruption, not to harm her. In the fourth world, he fights the party with his fellow Sky Knights Barras Lehr and Ominas Crowe. In the fifth world, he is first fought with the other sky knights officials at the Lontano Villa before retreating to the Central Command of Eternia where he fights again with the Swordmaster Kamiizumi, the white mage Holly and the ninja sister-in-law Konoe Kikyo. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Two years after the defeat of Ouroboros, still loyal to the Eternian cause, Heinkel ends up in Yunohana where he becomes an hard-boiled police inspector and gains the moniker "Iron Wall of Yunohana". It is revealed that he is the brother-in-law of Konoe. He was to interview his nephew Sholmes for apprenticeship when he is called to investigate the murder of Earl Gulliver at Starkfort. Forced to take his nephew and his friend Whitson along, Heinkel ends up investigating what turns out to be a murder conducted by Gulliver's wife Madam Goldiga, who is turn secretly murdered by Sholme's friend Whitson. If Edea encourages Sholmes to work for Heinkel, the knight welcomes his nephew and comes to respect his skills a bit. If Edea encourages Sholmes to work for Konoe, Heinkel ends up being knocked out by Whitman who poses as him to fight Edea's group before escaping. Gameplay Heinkel is first fought in the intro as part of the main quest and gives the Knight asterisk once defeated. He can be fought again in different worlds as part of sidequests. ''Bravely Second'' Heinkel is fought as part of a sidequest. Creation and development Voice Heinkel is voiced by Richard Epcar in the English version. He shares his English voice actor with Gaius van Baelsar from Final Fantasy XIV and / from the . He is voiced by Takaya Hashi in the Japanese version. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Argent appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Knight.png|Artwork. BDPB Argent Blush Close-up.png|Artwork. BDPB Argent sprite.png|Sprite. BDPB Argent.png| BDPB Argent2.png| Other media LINE Argent appears on a sticker set for the ''LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF Argent Heinkel.png|Render without his shield. BDFF Job Masters.jpg|Ominas, Argent, Barras and Holly artwork. BD Argent Manga.png|Argent in the manga. BD Argent Card1.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS Argent Artwork.png|Concept artwork. BS Argent Artwork2.png|Concept artwork. Scr BS bestiary Heinkel.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology This fits with Heinkel leading the airships faction of the Eternian army. Trivia *Heinkel is always shown without his shield outside of battle, despite always using it when he is fought. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Knights